


im bored again so proof negan is gay for rick

by thewaywardone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardone/pseuds/thewaywardone
Summary: title
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	im bored again so proof negan is gay for rick

**Author's Note:**

> yes I ship it and im bored again

ok so proof that negan is gay for rick and straight for lucille which makes him bi bi bi  
ok first of all in one episode negan fucking stroked his hand across Ricks DICK and onto his thigh and rick was just standing there not saying a word and negan was grinning like BRO. Also in that one episode he said that "You're mine" to rick and he was like aren't you to rick and rick straight up said yes yeah. like dude I know that's not supposed to be sexual but it sounds pretty damn sexual. also negan cares alot about judith and carl which idk it's weird cause theyre ricks kids. also negan gets very close to ricks face alot


End file.
